Pending
by greenteeks
Summary: Matt and Sora ended up together at the end of 02. Tragic. But what were the events surrounding that time? My take on it...a heartbroken TaiSora fan mending herself from the 02 storyline. UPDATED! Ch. 3
1. Pending

Title: Pendng  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Nope!  
  
AN: Yay! Look it's me. TK, the one and only, back, but only for a little while. At least, for a Digimon story ^^;; I hope I won't abandon this one. It's a bit different from my other ones, I guess cos I know more about the conclusion of series 01-02, and I'm still a bit depressed about it. I know how it ends now, so I'm writing a very different type of fic.   
  
Tai/Sora fans welcomed, but I don't want flames. I myself am a Tai/Sora fan, but lately I've been finding myself swaying towards Taito as well ^^;; Ah well, matter of preference, wouldn't you say? I just like readers with open minds really. There's no denying Matt and Sora ended up together at the end 02 and had 2 kids, though the thought of that would likely make a lot of us puke. Well, this is my take on what happened. I hope you guys enjoy ^^  
  
Oh also, this story skips a few years between chapters, but no big details will be missed. I think that about wraps it up. Please review? Thanks guys. Ciao!  
  
  
  
  
-= +†+ =-  
  
  
  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
The question seemed so out-of-place. Was this her? Was she hearing this? Why? But...she thought that...  
  
Sora looked into clear-blue, icelandic eyes, eyes that were sincere, yet trembling.   
  
"I - I don't know, Matt...I thought you didn't want to - "  
  
"Sora, I DO want to marry you."  
  
Matt breathed in the chilly air as he stared down at her bewildered face. She was confused. And why shouldn't she be? They weren't dating, they'd never been boyfriend and girlfriend. This was out of the blue, completely unexpected, even to him. Her shoulder-length strawberry hair blew in the winds from the north, her thin eyebrows knotted and her ruby eyes clouded. He had just proposed to her?  
  
Gods, what am I DOING? Why am I asking her to marry me? Do I want to?  
  
They both stood up to the hill and gazed down at the others. The same group of original Digdestined gathered once more for the graduation of Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Matt. Jyou had graduated the year before, and Izzy was graduating early with them.  
  
Matt and Sora had become good friends, Sora ever developing the crush on the pretty blonde rockstar. Tai turned more toward his soccer than anything, and had developed an interest in diplomats. A cold shoulder had been turned to Sora long ago, not that she noticed, for her shoulder was as icy when it came to him. Matt noticed, and it tore him apart. He had done everything he could to maintain his friendship with the chestnut-haired boy who had stolen his heart from the first day into the digital world.  
  
But here he was now, proposing to Sora.  
  
Why was he doing this?  
  
Yes, Sora had had an intense crush on him, but look at her now. If she was certain she wanted to be with Matt forever, wouldn't she have jumped into it right now, at this moment, said yes before he'd even finished asking?  
  
She didn't.  
  
She trembled in the chilly wind, gazing down at her companions who were carefree and discussing what they wanted to do with their lives when they graduated. She heard Daisuke's voice above them all.  
  
Did she want to get married?  
  
She knew she could be supported. Matt had the money. She'd be able to pursue her career easily, free, no confinements. Matt would allow her that freedom, give her everything she'd need. Why wasn't she jumping into this opportunity?  
  
Matt had a feeling she knew why. And he had the feeling he knew why as well. It was the same feeling that neither of them would ever be able to share their lives with Tai.  
  
"Let me think about it," Matt heard Sora's soft voice reply to him as her eyes remained on the group down below. He shoved his hands in his pockets, turned, and left her to her solitude. He knew what her answer would be, and inside, it ate at him slowly, torturingly.  
  
She was going to say yes.  
  
As he left, he gazed briefly at Tai and saw the pain and adoration in his eyes as he stole a glance of Sora standing atop the hill. The look stabbed into Matt's heart, and he turned away, his brows knotted and his determination hardening. If he couldn't have Tai, he wouldn't let Tai have her.  
  
A big circle.  
  
He loved Tai, Tai loved Sora, Sora was going to be Matt's.  
  
What's wrong with that balance? What is it that's so unnatural about it?  
  
He waited for TK to wave goodbye to him, then he trodded to his car, ignited the engine, and left without another word, nor another thought. 


	2. Giving up

"Hey Sora!"   
  
Sora looked over her shoulder, her long white gown swishing even with her slightest movement. Her bright ruby eyes fell upon her greeter, and darkened slightly before shining with happiness again.  
  
"Tai! You came, oh, I'm so happy to see you. Has Agumon come with you?"  
  
"Heh, of course. You know he wouldn't miss your wedding for all the cat food in the world." Tai smiled brightly back at her, though his chocolate eyes were dull. She smiled at him as well, and they briefly enveloped each other in their arms. Tai's tears threatened to come, but decided to side with him instead and stay where they were.  
  
It seemed he had lost.   
  
She was going to belong to Matt in a matter of minutes.  
  
Sora gasped for air and her tears spilled over her cheeks. Tai let go and held her shoulders, smiling as though proud. "Hey, don't cry. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Both of them giggled a little at Tai's weak, but heartfelt joke. He truly wished her the best, she could see it in his eyes even though they tried to conceal emotion for some reason.  
  
"I'm fine, Tai. Just a little scared I suppose. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"You're right, it's completely understandable. Go on, go ahead and finish getting ready, and I'll see you out there, right? I'll be in the back, rootin' for ya." Tai turned to leave, smiling over his shoulder and waving. "It's great to see you achieving your dreams - er..." He shouldn't have said that. Damn...  
  
He walked out the door with another smile and an encouraging nod aimed at her slightly flustered countenance.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
He stopped as he clicked Sora's dressing room door shut, and turned toward the gorgeous man with the long, golden hair. With another smile, a bit nervous, Tai greeted him as well. "Hey, Matt, what's up man?"  
  
"Ah...you know. Stuff, getting ready to be married, not all that much." Both of them laughed. "It's been a while, Tai. What made you decide to come?"  
  
Matt's heart pounded at seeing Tai. He noticed he'd gotten a haircut, his mop of deliciously browned hair was neater and a portion shorter than what it used to be in high school.  
  
"Ah, you know. You're my best friend. Sora was once my best friend. My little sister and her boyfriend, who happens to be your little brother, are here. How could I not come?" Tai looked sincere. Was he? Or was he saying a final goodbye to the love he had always dreamed of having...  
  
"Tai, you don't look so good." Tai gulped a little, sweating and smiling to shake it off.  
  
"W - whaddya mean? I'm fine, man, it's all right. I just didn't feel good earlier..."  
  
"Oh, bummer. Are you not staying for the wedding then?" Say you're staying, Tai. I want you to go through all the hurt I had to go through when I watched you pine for Sora all those years ago.  
  
Stop it, Matt.   
  
You don't treat the ones you secretly love like that. Otherwise, it's not true love.  
  
Why am I marrying Sora then?  
  
"Of course I'm gonna stay. I wouldn't miss it for the world, bro." Tai then took Matt into his arms, hugging him tightly as Matt stood there, almost breathless, stunned into silence and reveling in the touch. "I'm real happy for you. Sora's a great person, for a girl, you know." Tai let go, and both of them laughed again.  
  
"Thanks Tai." Matt's voice, softer, less hurtful. At least to himself. He really didn't want to hurt Tai this way, but it was too late to turn back now. Sora had already fallen more deeply in love with Matt. He should never have made that mistake by encouraging her crush on him to go further, by asking her to marry him.  
  
But he just couldn't bear the thought of Tai with anyone but himself.  
  
He knew how Tai's life was going to be from now on.  
  
Agumon, his only true life companion, who'd always be by his side. He'd bury himself in his career by handling relations between the digital world and the real.  
  
Tai stepped back and Matt reached out and squeezed his hand once, just once, before he moved through the front doors to take his place at the alter. Shouldn't have done that...his hand twitched and tingled with longing for more. Tai's hand was left burning. He was not getting Sora, and Matt was. That's all he saw coming from this arrangement. He was losing Sora.  
  
Wasn't it his fault though? Years ago, back in high school, hadn't he pushed Sora towards him? He had just wanted her to be happy. You do things for the ones you truly love, whether it meant sacrificing your own happiness and losing the best friendship you'd ever had or not.  
  
He was going to miss Matt terribly, but he knew he'd never feel the same about him again. He stole the love of his life. It wasn't forgivable, but at least Matt never had to know.  
  
And Sora never had to know.  
  
She looked for Tai as she stepped out into the aisle, the bright, happy faces turned her way and wishing her the best through their eyes, but she did not locate him. She figured he really had established himself way in the back, unnoticed, and cheering her on, proud of her. So she thought no more of it as she gleamed in Matt's direction.  
  
But she was wrong.  
  
Tai left. He couldn't go through with it, watching two people he loved join together without him. Outside, in the sunny, warm afternoon of central Japan, Tai's engine revved and his jeep sped crookedly away from the church, towards his office where he could hide behind the piles of paperwork and not have to think about the pain, the hurt ramming through the walls of his arteries. 


	3. Cold

Sora screamed her frustration and impulsively hurled the nearest object, a small decorated vase, in Matt's direction.  
  
Ever the coolest, calmest disposition, Matt simply stepped back and dodged the blow, the ceramic vase smashing the far wall and shattering into tiny pieces, the artificial chamomile flowers spreading across the floor.  
  
"Now look what you did," he said, trailing his cold eyes amongst the mess. "Your mother gave that to you for our fifth. Don't you even care anymore?"  
  
Sora's eyes flashed redder than they have ever been before in her life. "How...dare you..." Her voice trembled as she all but growled at Matt. "How dare you talk to me like I'm the uncaring one! Y-You are the bastard here! I - I...I can't even believe that you're accusing me of not caring!"  
  
Matt slowly looked at her, strands of gold brushing into his face, his penetrating glare indeed uncaring. Sora flinched a little at the iciness he ensued, and made up her mind right then and there.  
  
She was going to leave him.  
  
She couldn't take his increasingly hostile attitude anymore. "Maybe my problem is that I care too much." She spoke in a low, convincing voice.  
  
Matt simply smirked, a very slight chuckle escaping his throat. He retaliated that remark with one of his own as he turned his back and proceeded to the front door, hands in his pockets. "Sora, I really don't think you know what it's like to care too much." The doorknob turned easily in his surprisingly relaxed palm as he swung the door open.  
  
The knot in Sora's throat tightened and the tears stung her eyes as she accepted what was inevitable about her and Matt's marriage. "Where are you going?" were her last words to him just as the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
"To space," he replied from behind the closed door.  
  
Sora gripped her fingers tightly into her palms as she took deep breaths to settle herself. The hot tears managed to stay behind lids as the door between her and Matt shut forever. Behind her, little patters against the linoleum tentatively creeped up.  
  
"Mommy...?"  
  
Sora turned to her daughter, the oldest of her two children, and bent down to her knees to be level with her. Reaching her arms out and tenderly grabbing her daughter's upper arms, Sora inquired. "Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Did Daddy leave?"  
  
Sora contemplated this question for a moment.  
  
Did he leave...  
  
Is he leaving me?  
  
No. He's not leaving me. I'm leaving him. But....don't bring the kids into this, Sora.  
  
Studying her mother's face, the only daughter of Matt and Sora gingerly handed Sora the phone. "Here, Mommy. I know you like to talk on it after you an' Daddy fight, cos it makes you feel better, right?"  
  
Sora stared at her daughter.....with the bright blonde hair and pretty blue eyes so identical to her father's, but so unlike them as they glittered with warmth and understanding, as young as they were.  
  
"I think Daddy's not coming back this time, Mummy, so I brought you the phone. It always makes you smile afterwards, an' I thought you needed it the most this time..."  
  
Tears sprang back to her eyes as she listened to her daughter's childish, but so very wise words. Holding them back yet again in front of her child, Sora took the phone, her hand shaking, and dialed a number she had been dialing often recently.  
  
One ring.  
  
Two rings.  
  
Halfway into the third ring, and somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um...Tai?" Sora managed to say before being completely overcome by sobs. 


End file.
